Supernormal
Supernormal is a children's television programme for CITV. It was developed and produced by World Leaders Entertainment in New York City, USA, and Granada Kids UK. It was animated by Fatkat Animation, a Canadian animation studio. It made its television début on 1 September 2007 on CITV, but the official premiere was on 8 September of the same year. Storyline The storyline takes place in the fictional town of Crumptonville, where there is a school for superheroes. All of the pupils are school age and have their own problems, like any normal school student. The primary exception is that these students have superpowers, and study "Death Traps and Doomsday Machines". However, there is one student with no powers; his name is Eric Normal. Many of the episodes have Eric and his friends - who do indeed have powers - fighting to stop the evil Mr. Bad, who is also the school caretaker, from taking over the world using zany devices and insane methods, ranging from a giant cheese catapult to knock the Earth into the Sun with a snooker cue. Characters Eric Normal Eric is unique at his school, because he has no powers whatsoever. He is easily recognisable due to his attire; he wears a pair of briefs over his trousers, instead of underneath as would be expected. He has a determined personality, and will fight to the end, even if it looks unlikely he will succeed. He will make plans that hardly ever go right, but always comes out on top due to luck or coincidence. He is the self proclaimed leader of the group. The Brass Butt (BB) The best friend of Eric. His most noticeable feature is his removable brass behind. He possesses a very low intelligence, but is a loyal friend and is incredibly strong, capable even of throwing Eric like a Frisbee. He wears a red suit, similar to Superman's, with a gold "B" on the front. Sadly, his intellect leaves much to be desired. Changerella Changerella is an incredibly optimistic and peaceful and loving person, with the power of shape-shifting. Similar to BB she has very low intelligence such as being forgetful or not paying any attention. The most empathetic of the group, she is caring and very protective of the rest. She usually claps and cheers at Eric's ideas even when she knows it's obvious they won't work. She wears purple and pink clothes, decorated with flowers. Buzz Girl Buzz Girl has all the powers of an insect, that is, she can climb walls, fly and stretch her tongue. She can also spin webs, a trait that belongs to arachnids, not insects. She speaks with sarcastic comments and snide remarks, but means well. Buzz Girl rarely smiles in most of the episodes and frowns or sulks more often. She has four arms and wings, and wears a black and purple bathing suit. Episodes Season 1(2007-2008)(UK) #Stop Clowning Around(1 September) #Party Cloudy With A Slight Chance Of Donkey(2 September) #Hard As Snails(8 September) #Hold The Pickle(9 September) #The Gouda, The Brie, And The Ugly(15 September) #The Ice Cream Man Cometh(1 October) #Beware Of Baby Brother!(1 October) #Big King Monkey Gorilla(2 October) #A Stich In Crime(2 October) #Full Of Hot Air(3 October) #It's Curtains For Crumptonville(3 October) #It's-A-Bird! It's-A-Plane! It's Supermannequin!(19 October) #Very Mad Cows(19 October) #Mr Bad Waits For No Man(24 October) #Find Fong(24 October) #Evil Barks And Wets The Carpet(25 October) #It Rhymes With Goo!(6 November) #Earth Ball, Corner Pocket(7 November) #Dam Beavers(8 November) #Would Like To Eat(9 November) #Send In The Clowns(10 November) #League Of Evil Teachers(11 November) #The Incredible Shrinking Mr Bad(23 November) #The Pansy(28 November) #Mr Basketball(28 November) #2008(1 Episode) #Day Of The Wrecking Ball(2 February) Season 2(2008-2009)(UK) #Winning Isn't Everything, There's Also Losing!(12 August) #Web Of Intrigue (And Ropes And Glue)(5 September) #Butter Me Up!(5 September) #Eight Arms To Pound You(5 September) #Mr Bad's Bad Suit(6 September) #Flushed With Anger(1 October) #Freeze!(2 October) #Deck The Malls With Dolls Of Shoppy(22 December) #The Powers That Been Gone!(22 December) #Music Mania!(23 December) #2009(3 Episodes) #Bring Me Sunshine(1 March) #The Very Most Simple Plan Of Mr Bad Yet(2 September) #The Thing With No Brain(31 December) Critical Response(UK) On a poll run by CITV, only 2% of children voted it their favourite television programme on the channel, tied sixth with Pocoyo(2005-2009), First in the poll was Horrid Henry(2006-Present), followed by Bratz(2006-2010), My Parents Are Aliens(1999-Present), Jungle Run(1996-2013), Emu(2007-2011), Tied for last place with 1% were Skyland(2006-2008) and Jim Jam And Sunny(2006-2009) Category:Content